


3)

by Libitina



Series: 14 word stories [3]
Category: Lost RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina





	3)

"...with eyes closed." Jorge's tongue chases the blood and new ink from every letter.


End file.
